


Unexpected Visitor

by Ipodsandstars



Series: Marvel Drabble Shenanigans [8]
Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Incredible Hulk (2008), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angsty Schmoop, Bruce Banner & Tony Stark Friendship, Bruce Feels, Bruce Has Issues, Darcy Feels, Darcy is the fandom bicycle and I love it, Darcyland, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Poor Bruce, SHIP DARCY WITH ALL THE THINGS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 02:42:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2050470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ipodsandstars/pseuds/Ipodsandstars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce is pretty angry. With everything he touches now breaking, he decides to head to the cage… To find somebody already there, waiting for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Visitor

**Unexpected Visitor  
Summary: Bruce is pretty angry. With everything he touches now breaking, he decides to head to the cage… To find somebody already there, waiting for him. **

Bruce was trying to concentrate on his important work today – Tony was doing what they were actually supposed to be doing while Bruce… Bruce was working on a cure for the Hulk, except that nothing was working. No matter what he tried, nothing was working and it was frustrating him. He wanted his friends to be safe… from him.  
He knew nothing was working because whenever he accidentally broke the test tubes, the glass shards would cut his hand and the blood that oozed out of the cuts would glow green every few seconds.  
When Bruce cleaned it up and made sure none of his blood had contaminated anything so his friends were going to be okay, he decided on giving up for the day – he was too agitated with himself to try again. He wouldn't give up though; he would always try to find a way to get id of the monster inside of him – especially because he wanted a family, a family he couldn't hurt. Just like he'd hurt Betty and left her because he couldn't figure out a cure for the Other Guy.

He told Tony he was going to the cage as a precaution, when Tony asked why, he showed him his hands and that they were almost green. Tony nodded and got back to work, they were at SHIELD for some Intel diving, by which they were to scour documents on HYDRA’s whereabouts and CCTV.  
“Ah, the cage – I uh mean your room. Got it.” Tony spoke softly and nodded, watching him leave.  
Bruce walked down the hallway, watching as almost instantly almost one hundred eyes were trained on him, the monster. He hated that, he hated how they judged him for who they were and it made him even angrier.  
When he burst into the room where they kept his cage, he expected to be able to stumble into it easily, presuming he would be alone – except there was somebody already there, waiting for him. He came to a halt as they looked up.  
It was Darcy Lewis, Bruce’s girlfriend. She’d been crying.  
“Why are you trying to get rid of the Hulk, huh?” she asked, her long locks falling in front of her face, but Bruce knew all too well she’d been crying.  
“D-Darcy-“he began, knowing all too well he’d been caught.

She laughed, a broken laugh with a smirk as she walked through the open door of the cage.  
“So, what are you going to do now?” she said “Tony give you a bag of weed or something?”

“Darcy, don’t… everything I do is to protect you.”  
He went to raise his hands to cup her face but he pulled away from her, ashamed. She cupped his face instead, not caring that the Other Guy could come out at any second.  
“Why can't you see that to me, you're perfect just the way you are? Other Guy included."  
“Darcy…” he whispered “We’ll hurt you…”  
“No you won’t.” she whispered back, kissing his lips. “Because I believe in you.”


End file.
